Enough !
by KidDreamer Nation
Summary: Elijah Carter Uley is only 17 and has had as much as she can take. When she's had enough she explodes and ends up going on the run, where her life is and has been changed forever. Can it get much worse when a certain hot head wolf imprints on her? Only time can tell! Join her on this jorney as she finally gets to explore life. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N :Hope you guys enjoy this ! Something different from what I normally do._

**Elijah's POV**

I hated my father with a passion. He always talks about how he wished I was dead instead of my mother, and blamed me for her passing.

"Shut up! Stop blaming me!" I yelled finally snapping as he ranted on.

"Who are you talking to?" Joshua yelled back.

"Joshua Uley! I've had it with you and your rants!" I yelled. He slapped me hard causing me to fall. I stood up and shoot him a hard glare.

"You gonna hit me back?" He taunts. My blood boiled and I shoved him into the wall. He tumbled over and I backed up preparing for this long awaited fight. Staying light on my feet, I hopped up and down, thinking of my boxing teacher Matt.

Joshua got up craned his neck and took his stands.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He says with a smirk as he throws a quick 4 hit combo my way.

I managed to dodge the first 3 but the last one caught my ribs. I shook it off and threw my own combo his way with a few kicks. Joshua changed his footing as I hopped up and down waiting for his next move; He kept one hand in my face as a taunting matter. I just kept smacking it down watching his other hand.

"Swing old man." I taunt. His eyes flashed anger and he tried to grab me. I dodged and ended up behind him.

"Whoa! Over here!" I call still bouncing. He growled, not like a throat one but one from the chest like and animal. 'Oh shit. Run.' My mind yelled at me. I took note of how far both the kitchen and front door were away from me and how fast I could unlock them.

I took a chance and started the dance towards the kitchen it seemed closer. He watched me with uneasy eyes as I started to my hoodie off. I rolled my sleeves up and dashed. Joshua was right on hills but I beat him and unlocked the door in less than 15 seconds and set out into a dead run into the forest. 'Thank god for track.' I thought to myself as I pushed to go faster and faster.

I slowed when I saw the beach up ahead. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw people and fires.

I heard Joshua growl and set into a run towards the people.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I pushed myself faster I could see the fire getting closer.

"Elijah !" He yelled my name. I huffed and pushed myself as much as I could.

I tripped and fell. He caught up to me and I started to scream. I kicked him away from me and threw sand in his face as I got realizing a shooting pain in my right ankle. I cried out in agony as I get back up to sped.

I glanced back to see him get up and head my way. I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I started crying. The strong arms caught me.

"Elijah!" Joshua yelled as this person wrapped their arms around me protectively.

"Get away from me Joshua!" I yelled at him as I tried to catch my breath. I was breathing hard trying to catch my breath; the arms still hadn't let me go.

"You need to leave." The arms say.

"Not without her." He replies.

"No Uley!" I yelled the arms tensed around me as I breathed.

I was passed off to someone else as a group of guys walked past me and towards Joshua.

_A/N Thanks for reading! Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry, I uploaded the wrong chapter. _

_Thanks for reading. _

* * *

**Elijah's POV (Still)**

"What's your name?" A beautiful woman says kneeling in front of me. I ignored the scars down her face.

"Elijah Carter." I replied.

"A beautiful name." She smiles wrapping me in a blanket. I smiled back as she guided me to a log, my ankle gave out. I cried out in agony. All the ladies surrounded me.

"Aunt Sue." A older woman appeared and knelt down in front of me.

"Which ankle sweetheart?" She asked.

"My right one." I gasped. She untied my laces and eased my shoes off with a gasp.

"I'm afraid it's broken." She sighs. That explains why I can't feel anything.

"No, no, no. I couldn't have." I exclaimed as I tried to stand up, only for them all the hold me down.

"Sam!" The beautiful ladies around me yelled. I was feeling faint.

"She's losing concessions." I hear being murmur as warm arms picked me up.

I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We watched the scene unfold before us not sure on what to do.

"Get away from me!" The female yelled as she ran towards us.

"Elijah !" The man yelled after her. She only pushed herself faster. We all stood up.

She tripped and fell. He caught up to her and she started to scream. She kicked the man away from her and threw sand in his face. She had a slight limp as she started running again.

She must have not noticed how close she was because she ran into me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She started crying. My arms caught her.

"Elijah!" He yelled as my arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Get away from me Joshua!" She yelled at him as she tried to catch her breath. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. I still hadn't let her go.

"You need to leave." I say.

"Not without her." He replies.

"No Uley!" She yelled, more like screamed. My arms tensed and I growled handing her off to Emily. The pack followed and we chased him down.

"What do you want with her?" I growled as I pinned him in the sand.

"She's my daughter." He huffed. I glanced at the pack and they shrugged.

"Go very far away. And never come back." I threaten. He stalked off back into the woods.

"Sam!" I heard my name being called. We ran back to the ladies.

"She's losing concessions." Kim says. I picked her up and we headed towards the cars. The guys quickly put out the fire and gather up everything as we raced to the hospital. We couldn't answer much of their questions, so Sue went in with her since she was a nurse.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as my head rested on my hands, which rested on my knees.

"She looks so familiar." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"She looks so much like him but at the same time she reminds of…" I glanced at Jacob who was talking to Billy. "Sarah." I whispered.

"No way." Quil says. I just nodded. Before anymore was said Sue walked into the waiting room.

"She's stable. Luckily it was just a broken ankle. We're transporting her to her room if you guys would like to see her." We all got up and followed Sue.

By the time we got to her room they had just finished sticking her with an IV and placed pillows under her legs. All we could do was wait now…

* * *

_A/N: Well there it is Chapter 2. Some of you know I hate naming chapters so please dont ask me to name my chapters... Thanks for reading Please Review !_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : I'm feeling nice today, so you guys get 2 chapters uploaded ! I made sure I uploaded the right chapter this time._

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I woke up in a daze and pushed up.

"I wouldn't do that if I wear you." I hear a familiar voice say pushing me back down.

"Where…" I huffed trying to find my voice. "Where am I?" I asked

"You passed out and we brought you to the hospital." The voice replies placing a cup in my hand.

"Elijah, its okay to open your eyes." My eyes flashed open. I blinked ad few times letting my eyes adjust to the lighting in the room. I sat up just a little.

"I'm Emily." She says with sadness in her eyes. I pulled the oxygen tube out my nose rubbing the sleep out my eyes.

"What happened exactly?" I asked glancing around the room.

"We're not sure but the doctor will ask." She replied refilling my cup. "That's Sam, Billy, Old Quil and Aunt Sue." She say noticing I was glancing around my room.

"Elijah can you tell me what happened?" Ms. Sue says sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's fuzzy. I remember he was going on one of his rants. We exchanged a few words, a few punches before I bolted for the door." I rubbed my side as I took a breath. "I hit the trees running full speed, and then I hit the beach, saw the fire and ran towards it, where I meet you all." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, calm." Ms. Sue says. I noticed my heart rate raised a little. I took a few deep breaths. "Good, take a few more." I did as I was told. "I'm going to get the doctor so we can further discuss the situation at hand." I nodded and she got up.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." Sam says watching me. "Elijah, if you don't mind us asking what was your mother's name?"

"Sarah." I replied watching him now.

"Do you know her last name by any chance?" Sam pondered.

"Black." I replied. I heard a growl and saw Billy roll out the room. My heart rate increased.

"Was it something I said? I'm sorry." I started panicking.

"No, no sweet child. Calm down, everything is okay." Old Quil says taking Sue's place. Something about him calmed me almost instantly. I sat in silence.

"Your father, was that him chasing you?" Sam asked, I nodded as the tears rolled.

"Don't cry." Emily says whipping her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just whenever I think about all the fights he always blames me for killing her. He blames me for almost everything. And I just got so mad. I couldn't take the taunting anymore and so I finally snapped back." I say pouring my heart out to these people.

"Elijah?" I hear a new voice ask. I wiped my tears and looked up. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle, I have questions and if you don't mind I need them answered." I just nodded. He cleared the room.

"This one is very easy, what's your full name sweetheart?" He asked readying his clip board.

"Elijah Carter Uley." He nodded not saying a word.

"What's your date of birth?"

"March 14th 1995." I replied. He nodding writing it down.

"Do you remember anything from the last few hours?" He asked sitting his clip board down and walking over to me.

"It's still a little fuzzy to me. But I do remember he was going on one of his rants. We exchanged a few words, a few punches before I bolted for the door…I hit the trees running full speed, and then I hit the beach, saw the fire and ran towards it, where I meet them." I sighed repeating what I told Emily.

"This next question is critical." I nodded "Did he ever harm you in anyway?"

"Besides physical beatings… No." I say.

"Has he tried anything sexual?" Dr. Cullen ask, his eyes watching me. I shook my head no. "Elijah if he did, I need to know. Aside from the bruises and broken ankle you can put him away for a long time if he did." The tears spilled over as I rested my head in my hands sobbing.

"He has… 4 times." I sobbed out. Carlisle was standing next to me.

"Elijah I need to know when, I have to hand this report over to the police."

"The first time it happened, I was 8. The second I was 11, the third I was 14 and the last time was last year around Christmas." I choked out. I had never told anyone, not even my trainer Matt and he was like my best friend.

Carlisle sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elijah I'm sorry." He Carlisle says, that only made me feel worse. I need to puke. All the bad I pushed into the back of my mind were benign brought up again.

"I'll send them back in." I just nodded. He picked up the clip board and left. I laid down letting silent tears fall.

I couldn't even speak again after that. I ended up spending 15 minutes in the bathroom puking my guts out because finally I had enough of holding it all in.

"Elijah you should eat." Emily tried for the 3rd time since they been here. I shook my head no

A few minutes after Carlisle had left; I had to repeat to the cops in detail what happened. I watched as their faces masked anything from horrified to pure shock.

Sam excused himself in haste. This only caused more tears. Nothing was my fault but yet I felt so guilty.

"Don't cry." Old Quil says reaching for my hand. I let him comfort me rubbing small circles on my hand…

Could my life get much worse right now?

* * *

___**A/N: I could only think of my birthday, since im planning a huge party. Pisces RULE ! LOL**_

_Anyways... Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. _

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Excuse me." I say before leaving in haste. I could not believe my ears. He raped her! How dare him! You don't rape anyone! I was going to kill him. Billy could see it all on my face as I reached the waiting room.

"What happened?" Billy asks.

"He raped her, Billy, 4 times. And I wasn't there to save her. I've seen her so many times and then it all clicked. Jacob, Elijah and I are related." I growled out pacing.

"What?" Jared asked shocked.

"It's just as complicated as it sounds." I snarled pacing back and forth.

"No, she could have. I would have known." Billy whispers.

"Oh, but she did." I replied with sarcasm.

"Watch it." Jacob warns.

"What do we do?"

"For starts we need to talk to Joshua." Billy sighs.

"No." I growled out. "As a last resort okay fine, but no. He's done enough damage to her." I rant on.

"We need to discuss the options at hand Sam. Let her decide what's best." Billy says grabbing my wrist with a pleading look in his eyes. I nodded trying to calm myself.

"Seth, Jared and Leah can you go protol?" The nodded and left. Everyone else followed me as I lead them back to Elijah's room.

I knocked softly.

"Come in." Elijah says quietly.

"You have some people that would like to meet you." I say peeking my head in. She pushed herself up and wiped her tears. She gave me slight nod that she was ready. We all filed in hastily. Elijah closed her eyes for a few moments.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Just so many of you." Elijah replies.

"Introduce yourselves." I murmur to the pack to low for Elijah to hear.

"I'm Jacob; you've meet Sam already, that's Embry, Collin and Brady, twins, Kim, Jarred's girlfriend, he's not here. Quil and Claire, Emily's niece, Leah and Seth who are out with Jarred and the douche bag there is Paul." Paul growled a warning at Jacob but they each nodded as their name was said.

I watched as Paul and Elijah locked eyes and groaned. I heard Jacob growl and I nodded to Embry and Quil to get him out.

"I… I'm Elijah." She whispers looking down at her hands.

"You seemed drained." Sue says placing a pillow behind Elijah's back.

"Can I have something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"A cold cut?"

"Sure what kind?" Elijah thought for a moment.

"Roast beef, if they don't have that can I have turkey instead please." Elijah says. Sue nodded and left to go get Elijah some food.

"He doesn't look like a douche to me." Elijah says out loud.

"Trust me he is." Embry says Elijah just smirked. "We need to talk to you about your parents." He says worriedly.

* * *

_A/N: Whop, Whop! There it is another chapter for my fans! _

_Remember to REVIEW. _

_If I can get at least 10 reviews today, I'll post another chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This story is getting more love then my other 2 stories. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoy. I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted (-_-) but here's the next chap._

I know it's late but here you go !

Enjoy!

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"He doesn't look like a douche to me." I say to Embry once Ms. Sue had left.

"Trust me he is." I just smirked. "We need to talk to you about your parents." He says worriedly.

"Do we have to?" I asked glancing up.

"We could tell you about the tribe and share the legends until you feel comfortable instead." Sam speaks up. I nodded.

"Did Joshua ever share stories with you?" Billy asked.

"Just a few, when I was younger. I only really remember a few."

"Could you describe the few you do remember?" I nodded

"The one I remember most was that our people were descents from wolves, and they would shift to protect us from the cold ones. He would act out a few times the battles and sometimes talk about the 3rd wife and how she sacrifices herself to save the tribe."

"Seems like there's more than what you're telling." Billy says.

"Because he warned me that at some point in time I would cross paths with a pack and a coven of cold ones." I heard few people gasp.

"Dear child what more did he tell you?" Old Quil asked. My breathing stopped for a moment.

"Breathe, its okay." Emily says rubbing my back.

"He told me not to trust anything they would tell me because it would cause me to end up like my mother."

"Did he threaten you?" Sam asked. I shook my head no.

"He said if I was stupid enough like she was I was sure to follow her footsteps." I heard a growl. I stared at my hands.

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked reaching out for my hand.

"He told me I had 3 other siblings." Jacob and Embry stood by Sam waiting for me to finish.

"Names? Did he tell you names?" Embry asked. I nodded and stared at the trio. Hoping they would understand I was talking about them.

"No, she couldn't do that. You're lying." Jacob says glaring at me.

"If I was lying how would I know, she died in a car crash and you happen to be with her." I shot back. My heart rate increased. "How would Joshua know he has 2 sons he left behind and hid me away because I'm a spitting image of her?" I tried to sit up farther but Emily restrained me in a motherly way.

"Breathe." Old Quil reminds me. I took a deep breath holding it until my heart rate slowed down.

"Paul close the door and the blinds." Billy says. Paul nodded and did as he was told.

"Elijah what else did Joshua tell you?" Old Quil asked.

"That was it, as I got older and started asking more questions he only ignore me and tell me 'if you know what's best for you, you'll stop asking questions.' He only gave me warnings. And for the past two years he's been more aggressive."

"Elij-" Billy starts.

"Please call my Eli." I say cutting him off.

"Eli, are you sure that's it?" I nodded.

"If there's anything else that crosses my mind I'll be sure to tell you." I say trying to rack my mind.

"Don't do it now." Billy says watching me. Ms. Sue had finally returned and I could say I was starving.

"What's going on?" She asked as she enters.

"Eli has given us the most valuable information to answer questions we've been waiting to have answered." Old Quil answers. Ms. Sue glanced around. I could see in her eyes she understood what they meant.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked

"You should eat." Emily says as Ms. Sue hands her the sandwich. I folded my arms and pushed all the pillows behind me on the floor.

"Please Elijah, until we get you out of here its best we discuss this later." Ms. Sue says.

I sat tight lip arms still folded.

* * *

_A/N: BAM! Another chapter down. *happy dance* _

_Can I please get some more reviews! Please, I like to know what I can do to make it better. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's another double chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sam's POV (Short but still interesting)**

"Please Elijah, until we get you out of here its best we discuss this later." Sue says knowing that the Cullen's were indeed probably listening.

Elijah sat tight lip arms still folded.

"Eli now is not the time to act like this." Emily says. Elijah closed her eyes and leaned against the bed.

"Elijah." Paul says stepping forward. She peeked through her lashes. "Please, eat something." We waited and she slowly gave in.

"Thanks." I murmur to low for Elijah to hear. He just nodded and sat on the floor by her door waiting.

"Don't stare at me." She mutters as she ate keeping her eyes down.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sue asked.

"Yesterday before volleyball." She replies drinking water. I noticed a hand print on wrist.

"He did that to you didn't he?" I whisper. Elijah stopped and sat the cup down. Her hair fell down around her waist and face.

"Don't stare. It's nothing we can do now." She replies as she started to squash the cup in her hand. I placed a hand on her's waiting for her to calm down. She took a few deep breaths.

"I always wanted a sister." Embry says lighting the mood. Elijah just smiled. "I have someone to pick on besides Quil now." Elijah glared through her lashes.

"Don't even think about it." Paul says from where he sat.

"She's my sister." Embry replies with a smirk.

"She's our sister." Jacob clears up.

"But she's my imprint." Paul slips out. We all groaned and looked at Elijah.

"What's that?" Elijah asked as she ate her sandwich.

"Joshua didn't tell you everything I guess?" She shook her head no waiting for me to farther explain. "An imprint ties a wolf to his mate."

"I think Elijah has had enough for one day." Sue sighs. I sighed with relief and as we talked about other things.

"So volleyball?" Jacob starts.

"It's okay, a good stress reliever." She shrugs as she finished off her sandwich.

"Full?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Eli says as she pushed all her hair to one side of her neck. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" She asked Sue.

"Well, it's up to Dr. Cullen; he may keep you here one more day just to make sure your okay." Sue replies. Eli just nodded.

"What's on your mind?" Billy asked watching her.

"I'm just over thinking everything." Eli replies as she combs her fingers through her hair.

"Like what?" Quil asked he had always been good with people and their emotions.

"Just everything. I finally feel…" She snapped her fingers trying to think

"Safe?" Emily suggest.

"Safe, but loved. Joshua hated me with a passion, he always taunt me and just yell at me for mom not being here. It was starting…"

"To take a toll?" Jacob inputs. Elijah nodded.

We all sat talking until Sue finally kicked us out so Elijah could get some sleep. After all she did have a long week coming up.

* * *

**Elijah's POV (A few days later.)**

I was discharged to my brothers Embry, Jacob and Sam but I would be staying with Sam. He made a huge fuss over me staying with him because Paul and Embry shared a house and Paul was my 'imprinter.' And Billy's house was claimed to be 'too small' to hold everyone since I had so much to learn and go over.

I woke up to Sam banging on my door telling me to get up. I groaned throwing a pillow at the door and wrapping up in my covers.

"Eli, did you forget we're having a meeting today?" Sam asked coming in.

"I thought we were finished." I murmur with my head still down under the covers.

"No, we're not." He sighs pulling the covers off of me.

"Sam!" I whined

"I'll get the water." He threatens, for the past 2 days he has thrown a cup of water on my just to get up.

"Fine! I'm up. See, I'm up." I huffed knocking all my pillows off the bed to prove a point.

Today we were going to go over everything Joshua had told me throughout the years. Oh the joy! (Note my sarcasm).

I dragged myself out of bed and hopped to the bathroom with him right behind me making sure I was up.

"You don't have to babysit me." I mutter as I ran my water.

"If I leave you alone, you and I both know you'll be back in the bed." He replies with a smirk. I just pouted as I started my shower. He left me alone and hopped in washing up. Once I felt refreshed I climbed out and waited for Emily who would help me get the bag of my ankle. And get dressed.

"Thanks Emily." I say as she helps me put a shirt on.

"Anytime. You ready to put these on?" She asked holding up some sweats.

"Better get it over with now." I replied as we shared a laugh. She helped me stand up and then help me fight to get my leg through the pants. After about a good 5 minutes I was finally dressed.

"I'm hungry after that fight." Emily giggled and helped me down the stairs. Everyone was already in the kitchen by the time we entered.

"Good morning everyone." I say following Emily.

"Good morning." Everyone replied in unison. I noticed some new faces I hadn't seen since I now 'moved in' with my brother and his girlfriend.

Emily handed me a plate and guided me over to the island in the kitchen since the table was full and I needed to prop my leg up.

"Oh, Leah, Seth, Jarred, this is Elijah, Elijah, this is Leah, Seth and Jarred." Sam says making quick intros. I just gave a nod since my mouth was filled with pancakes and bacon. They noticed and nodded back.

"I've seen you around." Seth says. I just nodded. "La Push high volleyball captain right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to have many friends." I say as I sipped my orange juice.

"That's why you ignored me, that day in the hallway?" I nodded.

"You weren't allowed to have friends?" Emily asked. _No shit Sherlock. _

"He would threaten to beat me and broke bones." I shrugged not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"That's insane."

"Can we talk about something else?" I huffed pushing my half eaten plate away.

"You okay?" Emily asked coming to my side.

"I just don't like talking about him or that stuff." I snapped as I slid down and limped towards the living room. I heard a few growls and grumbles and a few plates break.

"Boys." I hear Ms. Sue warn. I wasn't even near the couch yet but everyone had a seat in the living room. I just pouted as I slowly made my way for the couch.

"Eli, you want some help?" I hear Quil ask.

"No, I got it. I wish you guys would stop treating me like a new born." I replied as I finally made it to the couch. That had to be the slowest I have ever walked. I sighed.

"Prop your leg." Sam says watching me. Embry who I happened to be sitting next to took the pillow he was holding and sat it on the coffee table before placing my foot on the pillow.

"So…" I say breaking the awkwardness in the room.

"Besides the legends, is there anything at all Joshua might have mentioned?" Old Quil asked.

"I've told you all anything and everything I can remember." I replied.

"You mentioned he left behind 2 sons." I glanced towards Sam and Embry. "Did her ever mention to you how he and your mother got together?"

"Not really, he just said they meet, fell in love, and then they had me. He never really stated details. He would always get quite and walk away to another part of the house." I shrugged.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Old Quil asked. I sat biting my lip. "He can't hurt you anymore, if that's what you're afraid of."

"He said 'Jacob would soon challenge Sam for the Alpha position and that the rest of the pack would be split between who to follow because there's a chance I might phase and possibly cause 3 different packs to form based on who they trust the most." I rushed out I one breath.

"Alright, another female!" Leah exclaims.

"Leah." Ms. Sue warns.

"Sorry, but when they day comes I'm following Elijah." She says sitting back in her chair with a smirk.

"Is there more to that?" Billy asked.

"It is but I still don't understand what it means. He mentioned that a war would be coming and we would need to be ready if the Cold one's asked for help."

"War? What war exactly?" Old Quil asked.

"The Swan girl. He said she been caught up in some things, he said she bad news and if I ever crossed paths with her go the other way."

"But why? That battle was years ago." Jacob says sitting up.

"Years ago?" I asked they all nodded. I folded my arms going into my think mood. "Maybe I' m little late with information then." I shrugged.

"Yeah, Bella Swan is now Bella Cullen she even had a kid." Seth says. I smacked myself in the forehead.

_(A/N: Jacob does not imprint on Nessie in my story, Leah and Sam never dated…Sorry readers but I got other plans.)_

"I heard about that on news, when all those people were missing." I recalled.

"Yeah that battle was about 6 maybe 7 years ago." Sam says.

"Well then, I guess no worries." I shrugged again. "What do we do now?"

"Well the Elders need to do a little more research on this new found information in the meanwhile we will prepare for a bonfire and work on getting full custody from Joshua." Billy says.

"I hope you all know I'll be 18 in a few mouths and by law, we can just supenia him for my social, birth and belongings I brought with proof of receipts, right?" Everyone just stared at me with amused looks.

"I do read from time to time and I was on the debate team." I say my voice a few pitches higher…

Everyone laughed…

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoyed. _

_Anyways please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the long awaited update! Sorry for the delay but sports and senior projects have been taking up a lot of my time… anyways please enjoy and review !_

* * *

**Leah's POV (YAY!) **

"I do read from time to time and I was on the debate team." She says her voice a few pitches higher… Causing everyone laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Elijah asked once we all settled down again.

"Not sure, just go about our normal routines I guess." Sam replied.

"What about the Cullen's she needs to meet them." Seth suggested. I rolled my eyes he was the only one that could really put up with the Cullen's.

"Yeah when hell freezes over." Paul sneered. I gave him warning growl to back off.

"What's so bad about the Cullen's?" Elijah asked sitting up.

"They're just benign over dramatic." Seth sighs

"The Cullen's are what we call the 'Good Guys', they drink animal blood." I sighed…

"Ohhhh, they're vampires I'm guessing." Elijah says, I just nodded at her words. "But they still drink blood."

"Not exactly Eli." Billy says.

"I'm confused now…" She sighed.

"Still think she doesn't need to go?" Seth whispered. We glanced towards Sam and Paul; after all they did have the final say.

"Eli that's for you talk to them about." Sam says from his spot on the wall.

"I'm not too fond of this." Paul says.

"What about the clearing, its safe some of us can be phased just incase." Quil suggest. The pack glanced around at each other before we all finally stared at Paul.

"I'm not sure still but I'll agree." He says.

"Well then it's settled… Sam why don't you give them a call." Billy suggested. "And Eli you might want to take a nap for a bit, you might have a long night tonight."

"Want some help?" I offered Elijah as she started to get up.

"Please and thank you…" She replied with a smile as I helped her up.

"Thanks Leah." Paul whispered I just smiled…

"Take her to the girl's guest room." Emily calls after us.

"Got it." I replied leading Elijah down the hallway pointing out what doors are what.

"And finally the girl's guest room… the only other room the boys aren't allowed in." I sighed going to open the window. I turned to see Elijah sitting on the bed in awe…

"Comfy isn't it?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded.

"Haven't seen a bed this comfy since my mom pasted away." She sighs.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." She opened her eyes slowly.

"It's okay, at least now I have you guys." She sighed.

"And you have no worries." I smiled making her laugh…

"So about these Cullen's…" She started.

"I'm all ears."

"We can't meet them sooner?"

"Don't tell them I told you this, but they sparkle in the sun." I whispered to Elijah. She just laughed.

"Like diamonds?" She asked.

"Like millions of diamonds are covering their skin. Not really vamperish." I shrugged.

"So that's why we're meeting them at night?"

"Well that and the risk of both our secrets being exposed." I replied.

"Secrets?"

"Most of us will be in wolf form, and they have inhumane like speed, meeting at night cuts the risk of being exposed." Elijah just nodded in understanding. "You should get some sleep, I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions." I sighed getting up and heading for the door. She just nodded as she got more comfortable.

I left quickly and quietly.

"Thanks Leah." Sam says as I reentered the living room

"Anytime, so what time are we meeting them?" I asked as I took a seat next to Seth.

"2 a.m. Carlisle is trying to work out some things with the hospital so they all can be there." Sam replies.

"Even the mind rapist and his creepy wife?" I asked.

"Leah." Mom warned.

"I really don't see how everyone is okay with this… There are mortal enemy and yet we're working with them like we're family." I sighed.

"It's just not right." With that being said we sat and waited, Sam sent a few of us to run the border for a bit to pass the time by...

* * *

**Elijah's POV (A few minutes before the meeting)**

I was awoken by Jacob and Embry.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as I sat up. I nodded rubbing the sleep out of my eyes seeing that it was_ 1:45 _in the am.

"The meeting is at 2 and you're riding." Embry says as he and Jacob help me put my shoes and jacket on.

"Riding?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jacob says as we left out the room. I stretched out my limbs and let a groan.

"How'd you sleep?" Emily asked as I lean to her for a little support.

"Great, that bed is really comfortable." I smiled as we headed for the door.

"Who's Carter riding?" I hear Sam ask as Emily and I left the house.

"She can ride me." Seth says.

"Hold up now, what the hell do you mean riding?" I asked confused, everyone laughed leaving my out of the loop.

"Seth go phase." Sam smiles. I saw Seth dart off and within a few minutes a sandy brown wolf came creepy out the woods.

"No, Hell no… No way, uh-un." I say backing up. "I'm not riding nothing."

"Eli we don't have time for this." Leah sighs.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked

"You'll be fine, we're gonna be late and you don't get moving." Leah sighs sitting on a dark brown wolf. I sighed and slowly made my over to Seth.

He kneeled but I still couldn't get on.

"Up you go. And watch her foot." I hear Sam say as he picked me up and put me on Seth's back. "Hold on the fur in his neck and remember to breathe…" Sam laughed as he disappeared.

I did as I was told and before I knew it we were off in the woods. I could only smile at the seen as my hair blew through the wind. I glanced to my left seeing Leah and to my right the rest of the pack.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Leah asked me.

"Amazing!" I replied… I could see and open field ahead of as Seth slowed to a walk and we all meet in a circle.

"How's that for riding?" Sam asked coming to help me down.

"That was fun! Again, again!" I clapped jumping up and down making everyone laugh.

"Later, we're late Eli." Sam says as we start walking towards rocks and a pile of burning wood.

"Good morning." A new voice says as we approached.

"Good morning to you to Carlisle, thanks for meeting on such short notice." Sam says as he and the pale man shook hands.

"Carlisle this is Elijah, Elijah this is Carlisle." Sam says making introductions.

"We've meet Sam." I mutter

"The hospital...but she never meet the rest until now." He says waving them forward. "My wife Esme, and my children, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and Her husband Jasper and Edward and his wife Bella." He says going down the line.

They were all beautiful, Esme had brunette locks which I couldn't but admire, Rosalie was just beautiful, her blonde locks curled just perfectly , Emmett sort of scared me, he was huge. Alice was pretty; she was so small but still pretty with her short pixie cut. Edward was a cutie but he look stuck up with his brownish golden hair and Bella was just extremely beautiful, dark brown hair and red eyes. Which threw me off.

"Your eyes, ther- ."

"Ah yes, Bella is new to this life in a few more weeks they'll turn to our color. You had questions?" Carlisle says.

"I did, mind if we sit? I don't really like to stand." I say pointing to my foot.

"Not a problem." He smiles as we all sat down. Feeling we were at ease everyone sat down and those who were phased put their clothes back on and came to sit down.

"Ok so I got confused earlier when they had brought you guys and the blood thing up." I said

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked giving Sam a knowing look. I huffed, these mind games are pissing me off.

"There not mind games." I hear someone say.

"That's creepy… and yes they are." I replied.

"Leave her alone Edward." Jacob says.

"She doesn't mind." He replied.

"Mind reader?" I guessed. He just nodded with a smirk. "Aside from the mind rapist, do the rest of you have powers?" I asked picking at grass.

Everyone shared a laughed.

"Yeah there cool." Emmett says crushing rocks in had into sand.

"Whoa, that's awesome. You guys aren't this cool." I say to my brothers.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Embry says nudging me. I just laughed.

"Focus." Sam murmurs.

"Sorry." We both replied.

"Hold that thought!" Alice says. I waited.

"Wh-" She cut me off quickly.

"Nothing, I wanted to see something." She says. Okay that was weird. I could feel all eyes on me. I just sat speechless.

"I… Forget it." I muttered.

"Speak your mind." Carlisle encourages with a smile.

"That was really freaky whatever just happened." I finally got out. "I don't know what happened, but this, whatever it was, was just…really creepy." I huffed.

"It's okay. You'll get use to it." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, I know… Joshua said something about 3 packs and I was wondering is possible if my mom carried the trait?"

"I would have to draw blood and a few hair samples to see what you mean for sure." Carlisle replied.

"You said to see if your mom carried the trait." Edward says.

"Yeah…" I said not sure where he was going with his question, I saw Jake shake his head and I glanced at him. His eyes telling me not to say anything.

"Powers, your powers, finish telling her." Seth says practically bouncing in his seat.

"Well Bella's a shield." Emmett says.

"Like force field type thing?" I asked using my hands to make a point.

"You could say that, but I can stretch and shrink it." Bella says.

"Can others feel it?" I asked laying down on my stomach and putting my head in my hands.

"I'm not sure." She says glancing at everyone else.

"I've never felt it." Edward says.

"I don't think we feel it." Jasper says in southern tone. I glanced at him, he looked oddly familiar. My history book. Impossible. I saw Edward glance between me and Jasper and just nodded.

"No way." I mutter sitting up.

"What?" Embry asked checking over me. I pushed his hands away from me.

"You're in my history book, youngest Major Texas ever saw and might I say, job well done." I say to Jasper.

"Well thank you little lady." He says.

"What text book do you have?" Seth says.

"That's a story for another time." I replied going to lay back down on my stomach.

"We've got time if you're finished with your questions." Carlisle says.

"I think that was all, I just wanted clarity on the blood thing and seeing if my mom carried the trait." I replied.

"So care to share about this text book?" Alice asks.

"Oh yeah, that… I haven't exactly lived here on the rez my whole life. Before my mom died we traveled…a lot."

"You didn't tell us that." Embry says cutting me off.

"You never asked."

"Focus." Sam reminds us.

"Anyways in different states, they all have different text books and the curriculum is different some are more advance than others, and some areas are little slower. In one of the states we stayed in for a bit, I remember the name Whitlock… I have no idea why, but I remember the portrait and then I guess it clicked from us all sitting here."

"That's interesting." Edward says.

"Not now Edward." Jasper says glancing at him.

"We've got time." Carlisle reminds them.

"Do you mind if I see for myself?" Edward asked. I glanced around.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely confused.

"Just think back to the memory." Jacob says. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking back to that day I was sitting in class with the text book.

"Interesting." I hear Edward say after a few moments leaving us all a little confused.

* * *

_And done! There it is another chapter!_

_A/N: Just some key points in case you haven't caught them by now: Jacob does not imprint on Nessie in my story, Leah and Sam never dated; Paul isn't an asswhole as everyone made him out to be. _

_Sorry readers but I got other plans_


End file.
